We're Still Here
by WhenInDoubt-RPG
Summary: <html><head></head>Several hundred years ago, pokemorphs attacked the humans. Not too long after, The 'morphs started going after their own. Now the empire that formed out of this hunts humans and "wild" pokemorphs almost for sport. I am one of these "wild" pokemorphs, and I'm out to prove that no matter how hard the empire tries, we're not going anywhere. Accepting OCs.</html>
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello and thank you for choosing fanfiction dot net instead of Ao3 for all your fanfiction needs! If you don't know what Ao3 is, don worry! Forget I said anything! What's Ao3?! Heh, I'm just joshin' , seriously though, this is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack if its not great. Don't get me wrong, if its shit, tell me its shit so I can make it better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, pokemorphs, or any of the references I make.**

_Intro_

We all know of pokemon, and we all know of humans. We all know how humans and pokemon once where companions, at each other's side through thick and thin. What I wouldn't give to have seen that world. It must have been amazing, but that was hundreds of years ago, ancient history.

Roughly four hundred years ago, marriage between person and pokemon became legal as pokemon where accepted as sentient beings capable of love. Funny thing, turns out humans had an egg group compatible with the vast majority of pokemon. Their offspring caught people unaware on their own, but when the first ones where born was when the real shock happened. They where neither Human nor Pokemon, but something in between. They where humanoid, but had features of both pokemon and humans. They could use the same attacks and abilities as their parent pokemon, but it was about half as strong as it should be. They where called half-breeds, abominations, and demons by those who disapproved; those who accepted them however, called them pokemorphs.

Within a hundred years the population of pokemorphs had skyrocketed to nearly the same as the human population. Within another hundred, war broke out. Anti-'morph parties had formed, and so had anti-human parties. The tension was just o great to keep the peace.

Fast-forward about a fifty years and it finally happened. The 'morphs won. The remaining humans where scavengers and thieves, it was the only reason they where still alive. Pokemorphs never stopped trying to kill off the humans, but they never fully succeeded.

After winning the war, racism between types began to run rampant. To help this, the pokemorph government gave the sea to water types, the arctic and Antarctic to ice types, and divided the land among the remaining types. Though this helped the conflict, it worsened the racism. Nearly every type was racist against at least on other.

Dragon and fairy hated each other; Fire and ice hated each other; Dark hated everyone; everyone hated ghost; it was a mess. People had finally had enough of the persecution about another fifty years later, 'morphs from every type split away and formed their own nation.

It wasn't long, only about twenty years, before they did what the empire –the nation of pokemorphs that took over the planet- considered unthinkable. They allowed Humans to become citizens.

Outraged, the empire immediately declared war, and thirty years later they won. There where two differences if this victory, and their victory over the Humans.

The firs was now instead of killing humans on sight, they killed humans or "traitorous 'morphs. And the second was the loss of racism between types.

Thirty-four years after the war, sixteen years ago, I was born in a make shift log cabin a hundred and fifty miles from the border of the empire.

I steal from the Empire when I can, and run like hell if I fail trying. I might as well introduce myself. I'm Jack, I'm a linoone 'morph, and like any other "wild" 'morph I hate the empire.

**AN:**

**Me: so, how was it?**

**Jack: What was this a campfire story?**

**Me: Its Just an intro, the first chapter will come next.**

**Jack: Alright. Oh! Tell them about the OC form.**

**Me: Oh yeah, thanks! So listen, I don't have enough characters buzzing around in my head to write this how I want, so I'm goanna make an OC form and if you want someone in this story you can have at it.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality: (Default is straight)**

**Species:(Human, what kind of morph of pokemorph)**

**Move pool:(pokemorph only, max of six moves)**

**Age: (may be changed in final editing, but not by too much)**

**Alignment: (Empire, wild, other…)**

**Personality: **

**Apearance: (height, build, etc)**

**Distinguishing features: (appearance, scars, tattoos, accents, etc.)**

**Typical Clothing:**

**Pairing: (would you like me to use them in a pairing, or not, or do you care? **

**does it matter who if so?)**

**Weapon if any: (be realistic: wild-what could he find or make/Empire soldure- what would his loadout be/rich kid in the empitre-what would they likely have on hand/etc)**

**Skills: (try not to be OP)**

**Backstory: (optional)**

**Other: (Anything you need to add)**

**For example, Here's Jacks, Form.**

**Name: Jack**

**Gender: Male**

**Sexuality: straight**

**Species: Linoone pokemorph**

**Move pool: Play Rough / Headbutt / Hone Claws / Dig / Rock Smash / Shadow Ball**

**Age: 16**

**Alignment: Wild**

**Personality: Confidant, somewhat of a smartass, tends to panic if caught by surprise but generally recovers quickly. Extreemey loyal to his friends and family.**

**Appearance: 6'3", lean build**

**Distinguishing features: White fur with light brown markings, light blue eyes, tips of fingers and toes have claws dull enough to be used as fingers, yet sharp enough to use in combat, triangular ears, Southern accent**

**Typical Clothing: Black t-shirt, well worn blue jeans, a very dark green zip up hoodie, usually barefoot because shoes ware out so fast.**

**Pairing: Undetermined**

**Weapon if any: Jack-knife(no pun intended) handed down from his father**

**Skills: knife throwing, parkour(as long as he's not running full tilt), not great at hand to hand combat, but not bad either**

**Backstory: Was born in makeshift log cabin in an oran berry grove, father died one winter when he was 12, mother still lives with a handful of others, some morph, some human, brings them supplies occasionally, rarely leaves for more than a few days to a week.**

**Remember to review, and you can enter as many OCs as you want, but thirs no garentee ill pick all of them.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thank you everyone who commented, or hopefully will comment because as I'm righting this I only have one review. Well I Guess no reviews are better than flames so I wont complain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, just my OCs. The owners of the OCs that aren't mine will be listed at the end.**

_Jack's POV_

Rays of sunlight leak through the gaps in the poorly built walls and land on my face. For a second, I force my eyes to remain closed before realizing I'm fighting a losing battle and succumb to wakefulness.

I unwrapped myself from my thin blanket and stretched, shivering when the cold of the morning hit me. My fur took the edge off, but was still cold. 'It's getting colder,' I thought to myself, 'I need to grab some warmer clothing when I make my next run.'

Looking around, I could see all the people in my group, it was the best my parents could do to make a one-room log cabin when they first made it. Everyone was still asleep. I took notice of a pile of blankets where one of the group, A Luxray 'morph named Kamora, was sleeping; almost everyone.

I stood and, as quietly a I could, walked around the sleeping body between me and the door. The door creaked slightly when I opened it, but a glance behind showed that no one had waken up.

As soon as I stepped through the door, the smell of cooking food hit me accompanied by the crackling of fire. Kamora had started a fire and he was cooking some kind of eggs. He was wearing an unbuttoned red and white collared shirt over a black tank top, black cargo shorts, brown combat boots, and a black scarf. His katana was in its sheath at his feet.

"Mornin'" I called out to him. He turned to me, "Good morning, breakfast is almost done."

I nodded, "I'll go wake the others." He nodded back and I walked inside.

The "Others" I was referring to where my mother another linoone 'morph, a middle aged human man, and his daughter.

After everyone had woken up and eaten, I stood and said "Alright Kamora, I'm ready to head out when you are."

He put down his plate and stood, "I'm ready now."

My mom looked at Kamora, then at me, "Do you really have to leave so early?"

"The sooner we leae the sooner we get back," I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I walked to Kamora and we started to walk in the direction of the empire. As we where walking, I looked over my shoulder and said, "we'll be back in a week, see ya'll then."

_Time Skip- The Next Day_

I yawned and sat up, nearly falling out of the tree I had been sleeping in. After regaining my balance, I jumped down and found myself about ten feet away from Kamora.

"Well good morning sunshine, I was wondering if you where ever goanna wake up" He said smirking at me.

"Cut me some slack, I slept in a tree."

"You assume the ground was better?" he chuckled, "come on lets get moving."

He took off running toward the empire and I followed. We had fallen asleep only a few miles out from it so it wasn't long before we came to the edge of the forest. There, about a hundred yards away, was the ten-foot stone wall that served as the border between the empire and the wild.

Lucky for us, this part of the border was barley guarded. So as long as we where fast, we could sneak through even in the middle of the day.

Without any tangible signal, we both break out in a dead sprint towards the barrier. Being the faster of the two of us, I pulled ahead quickly. Upon reaching the wall, I jumped, grabbed the top of it, and pulled myself up. Still on top of the wall, I turned and reached an arm down.

Kamora reached me a couple of seconds later and I hoisted him over the wall. I jumped off after him and we kept sprinting until we reached the abandon building we stayed in when we made runs.

"Heh," Kamora chuckled, "No guards. You'd think they'd want people to break in."

"They probably do," I replied, "Think 'bout it, wild people are a probably heluva lot easier to track inside the border."

"So what do you wanna do? Rob the first place and leave, or stick around for a while?"

"I say we scope the place out for a day or two, this isn't like most general supply runs, we have a shoppin' list."

"Well then lets start looking for a good place."

**AN: Me: And their you have it, the first real chapter of We're Still Here**

**Jack: I like it, but it was kind of short.**

**Me: Well, the way I write it will usually either be almost long enough or way too long. And I haven't finished the ret yet so,,,**

**Jet: I just wish more-**

**Me: *bashes Jets head with steel baseball bat***

**Jack: Woah! *****avoids jets falling unconscious body* What the fuck man!**

**Kamora: Why would you do that?**

**Me: He hasn't been introduced yet. Which for some reason reminds me: Kamora is owned by **_**Bass The Echidna. **_**And anyone still aiming to give OCs, All of the ones I've gotten so far are male and wild, ill still probably accept them, but please try to send in some female OCs.**


End file.
